1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interactive interface between different systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
When two separate systems need to communicate, a preferred method is to use a true connection where the two systems pass data directly back and forth (each sending and receiving). Alternatively, a middleware program which establishes direct connections to each system may be utilized to transport the data between the two systems. However, in some cases, a direct connection to or between the two systems is not feasible because system incompatibility and/or security mechanisms prevent one system from receiving communications from another system.
For example, a problem management application (e.g., UVATS®) which utilizes a Lotus Notes® database cannot send data directly to a developer application (e.g., CMVC®) which utilizes a database system based on an AIX®/UNIX® system because security restrictions do not allow the Lotus Notes® database to directly write to the CMVC® data files. Similarly, there are no built-in methods for CMVC® to write to the Lotus Notes® database. Also, existing tools that perform a translator function (e.g. ODBC) to interface between the two systems cannot solve the problem because of the security mechanisms and system incompatibility.
CMVC® (Configuration Management and Version Control) is a client-server application which provides mechanisms for identifying, monitoring, and managing changes made to a software baseline. The baseline may contain any type of data, including: documentation, design and specification data, and build and compile control information, as well as the source code itself. One aspect of the CMVC application is problem tracking of defects in an application/software being developed.
UVATS® (Universal Verification and Test System) is a problem management application which facilitates the development, storage, sharing of test scripts and the creation and execution of tests to verify the functionality of an application or a system. UVATS is a highly configurable Lotus Notes® application with the capability to store and manage test scripts which are linked into test cases. As a result of testing an application or a system, one or more defects may be encountered that result in the creation of Test Incident Reports (TIRs) from testers when test results do not meet criteria. The TIRs provide testers and defect resolvers/managers a source to view testing/defect results and resolution progress.
The CMVC® and UVATS® applications may be utilized together to test manage and correct a defect in a developing application. However, communication between testers (UVATS® system) and developers (CMVC® system) is typically achieved through manual methods such telephone calls and manually generated and transmitted e-mails using a separate electronic mail client. These approaches are costly in terms of time and resources for the testers and developers because the communications require significant manual steps and the exchanged information must be manually updated to each system. Furthermore, errors and delays are likely to occur because of the manual updates.
Therefore, there is a need for an interactive interface which facilitates communication between two systems. Also, there is a need for an interactive interface which automatically retrieves and stores data to appropriate databases as triggered by the communication between the two systems.